Mistress Erza, Slave Lucy
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Lucy is tempted to find out what's wrong with Erza. Little does she know, she's in for a big susprise!


**I've had this idea for a while now. I've changed it up many times and talked it over with a friend, but I think I got it now!**

 **Keep in mind! Even though I'm trying not to make this lemon very dark, it's still a MistressXSlave one so if you don't like stuff like that. I'd suggest not reading this.**

 **I don't own 'Fairy Tail'!**

Lucy stepped outside and stretched. It was a beautiful day and she had no plans. It was chill out, all day for her! She walked down the sideways loving the breeze.

Lucy stopped when she saw Erza and a bunch of Fairy Tail members were packing up her stuff for in a van.

"Hey Erza!" She called.

Erza turned and smile at her.

"Lucy!" Erza smiled. "I was just thinking about you!"

"Heading out again?" She asked with an upset tone.

"Yeah," Redhead answer. "I can't stand this being alone thing I have to do, but I gotta do it."

"Sorry about this." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back once the weekend is over!" Erza told.

"Erza!" Gray called. "We're ready when you are!"

"See ya!" Lucy called.

"Bye," Erza said before hopping on the van.

Everyone waved goodbye as Erza drove off.

Later that day, Lucy sat in a bar thinking about Erza. Lucy wasn't the type to be nosey, but she was so concerned for her friend. No one even knows why she does this about once a mouth, nor if she actually needs to, besides the heads of the guild. Lucy shook it off and remembered it was none of her business. Erza would be back soon anyway.

 _Later that day_

Lucy walked home after a bittersweet day. She had a quick meal and went up to take a bath. After awhile, the celestial wizard stepped out, cleaned off, and got into her pajamas.

Lucy sat on a nearby chair and started reading a book.

'Tap'

Lucy looked up and searched her room, trying to find where the sound came from. She found nothing and returned to the book.

'Tap'

This time, she heard someone whisper her name. The blonde went to the window to see Natsu and Happy.

She opened the window and asked, "What do you guys want so late?"

"We've found Erza's whereabouts thanks to a tracking device I got on a mission!" Natsu explained. "Come on, let's go!"

Usually Lucy was easily refuse a request like this from her fire eating idiot friend, but she was still so tempted to know what was going on with Erza.

"Okay," She said. "Give me a few minutes!"

After getting dressed and grabbing her purse, Lucy rushed down to see Natsu and Happy ready. The trio ran off, but carefully so no one would hear them.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy followed the tracker device through a dark forest.

"We're almost there, the tracker's beeping loud!" Natsu announced.

"You said that about two hours ago!" Lucy panted.

"Come on, Lucy!" He said. "It's not that bad!"

"For you!" Blonde snapped. "You're a jungle boy! I'm a city girl! I'm not made for stuff like this!"

Natsu smiled as the device beeped really loud.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu said as he zoomed away!

"Natsu wait!" Lucy called. "That idiot is so inconsiderate!"

She then heard Natsu and Happy scream.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" She called while drawing a key and making her way over.

Before she could move, the celestial wizard heard a 'whoosh' sound behind her. She turned round to get slapped on the neck from behind! Lucy fell to her knees and soon meet the hard ground. She lost consciousness as a familiar voice laughed maniacally at her defeat.

 _Hours later_

Lucy moaned as she woke up with a horrible headache. A cold breeze hit her skin.

"Did I forget to turn the heat on?" She asked.

Her vision was blurry, but she could tell she was in a dark room. Lucy's eyes began to form shapes as she now knew she was in a large dungeon room. The only traces of light were candles lit around the room. Before she could have a panic attack, she noticed that her arms and legs were bound by chains. Two held her arms up and two others held her legs down. Lucy then saw she was stirpped down to a dinky black bra and panties. She blushed in both horror and embarrassment, but tired to stay calm.

"Rest well?" A voice came.

Lucy's eyes strunk to the size of pebbles as she held her breath. She turned aside to see a mysterious female figure standing behind a dressing wall.

"W-who are you?!" Lucy demanded.

"What?" The woman asked. "You don't recognize me?"

"If you're of of those freaks who wants payback? This is a cowardly way to do it!" Key wielder snapped.

"Lucy!" The figure called while slowly pulling a leg net. "How could you be so nasty to your friend?"

"Friend?!" Lucy asked confused. "A friend of mine would never do this to me!"

"I must agree," The kidnapper replied while applying lipstick. "But this friend of yours has a dark side to them."

"Who the hell are you?!" FT's wizard roared. "And where's Natsu?!"(OOC, but makes sense here.)

"Natsu's okay, dear." She told.

"Now answer my other questions, who are you and why have you kidnapped me?!" Lucy continued to roar.

"Still don't recognize me?" The shadow asked while pulling gloves on. "Guess I'm gonna have to come out of hiding?"

She walked over, but being very visible at first because of the darkness. After stepping into the light, Lucy saw the woman was Erza! However, she didn't feel like the Erza she knew. One of her eyes was covered by her hair. She wore a demonic smile with the same dark clothing as Lucy, but with a corset and other features. This suit showed off Erza's godly figure, but still enough to leave some to the imagination.

"Erza?!" Lucy asked in shocked.

"Surprised?" Erza asked. "Allow me to explain. On one mission, I was after this group of thefts. Turns out, the guy who hired me set the whole thing up and he tricked me into drinking a potion. The potion made me in a mood to sexually dominate people. Gray rescued me and the guy was sent to jail, but the potion was still inside me. We've found an antidote, but I don't be set free for awhile. That's why it keeps taking effect about once a mouth and I send to be sent away."

"You can fight it right?!" Lucy asked trying not to freak out.

"I can, but there's a big difference between having to and wanting to." She answered while growing her grin. "And I think we can have some play time?"

"Erza wait!" Lucy started to panic. "You can fight it!"

"Sorry Lucy," Scarlett replied. "But it's the strong who prey on the weak and you're just too cute when you're helpless!"

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna report you!" Lucy snapped.

"On trust me you won't." Redhead smiled. "I put some sweet stuff in the air of this room which you've already breath in so even if you tried to reiste it, you'll come to loving it. So this isn't rape Lucy, this is playtime for us!"

Lucy pulled hard, but the chains where to strong.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Erza asked before drawing a whip.

She then whipped Lucy across her body hard. This caused the mage to screamed in pain, but it somehow felt good at the same time. Erza whipped her again making her hold in her moans. After the third strike, all the pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Feels good huh,?" Erza asked in a mocking tone. "It's pointless to resist, sweetheart? The scent will make it love it no matter how hard you try not to."

Redhead continue to whip the poor girl again and again. After awhile, Lucy hung from the chains low on energy. Erza took this chance to place the whip aside and walked over to Lucy. She then grabbed her by the hair and lead her head upwards. Erza smiled at the Heartfila's daughter's humiliated face. She couldn't help but kiss her. This action caused Lucy's eyes to pop wide open. The Strongest Woman In Fairy Tail used her tongue to explore the territories of Lucy's mouth. Lucy tried even so hard not to kiss back, but it felt so amazing. Erza soon removed her tongue as a trail of saliva went from both women's tongues. The chained girl had a disappointed face on.

"Don't worry," Erza comforted. "We're just getting started.

The scarlet mage took hold of Lucy's breast and gentle fondled it.

"S-stop!" Lucy cried.

"I told you it's useless struggling, little Lucy." Erza chuckled.

She then squished her breast forcing Lucy to shut both her mouth and eyes as she blushed hard.

After that, Erza placed her finger in the middle of Lucy's bra and toar it off, letting the air hit her big bouncy boobs. Lucy's entire face turned pink as she tried to break free. The requip mage leaded down and started to lick Lucy's nipple.

"Erza, no!" Lucy yelled.

After her nipple harden, Erza lacked ontotti with her mouth. She then grabbed her other breast with her hand.

Lucy did all she could to fight back, but it felt so satisfying. She didn't think she could hang on much longer.

"Feeling weak, Lucy?" Erza mock as she licked the blonde's ear.

"I won't give in!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, trust me," Erza said with a smug smile. "You will."

The scarlett mage then ripped her panites off, leaving her naked. Lucy blushed hard as Erza grabbed her lower regions and rubbed. Moans escaped her mouth, making Erza smirk. Erza soon stuck a finger inside FT wizard's womanhood. Lucy couldn't fight it any longer! She had to give in and enjoy the feeling.

"OH YES!" She called. "More! Give me more! Make me cum!"

Erza kissed Lucy, as she kissed back and lead her headword. With one hand still inside Lucy, Erza kneeled down, grabbed one of her breast with her other hand, and sucked the opposite one.

"I'M GONNA CUM! Lucy screamed.

She then came all over the floor. After releasing it all, Lucy panted hard with barely any energy left in her. Her vision turned into darkness beforeing passing out.

Lucy woke up with a moan. She stretched and soon noticed that she was in her own bedroom.

"Was I only dreaming?" She asked herself.

Lucy's head hurt like crazy, so he went to take a shower. After cleaning up, she walked downstairs to have some breakfast. While eating the mage noticed many people running down the street. She went outside and followed them. They stopped where Erza was unpacking.

"Erza!" Lucy called.

The redhead looked aside and smiled at her. Lucy ran over to greet Lucy. Erza then pulled Lucy into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Say a word, and you're good as dead!"

She then pulled away and smiled at her before returning to unpacking. Lucy stood frozen in shock. What happened wasn't a dream, it was real! She then passed out, causing everyone to rushed over.


End file.
